Power Within
by Rheya-StarPhoenix
Summary: My first Power Rangers fic set in the Zeo series between episodes Hawaiian Zeo and Good as Gold. Jason experiences his Gold Ranger Powers weakening, could Katherine be able to raise his spirits, where despite loosing his powers all is not gone for good? JasonXKat
1. Chapter 1

**Power Within: A Power Rangers Zeo fanfic**

Plot: A three part story. Set between Hawaiian Zeo & Good as Gold in the Power Rangers Zeo series.

Jason experiences his Gold Ranger powers weakening as well as his life force, can Kat be able to help him see, in which despite loosing his powers all is not gone for good?

**Author's Note: **It's been a hell of a long time since seeing PRZ up until now, seeing it on Netflix. Tommy's heart has always been with Kim & since seeing Jason & Kat working together, made me realise that the story should have been with those two together.

**Disclaimer: **The Power Rangers Franchise, including Zeo is created by Haim Saban & Shuki Levy, who are responsible for this madness of my childhood! Lol!

**Hope you all enjoy this! Especially those who ship. JasonXKatherine**

* * *

**Part 1: The Price of Power**

_"Shit! Not now!'_

Mind splitting nausea hit Jason Lee Scott like a tidal wave as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He lurched over the lavatory in Angel Grove High's Men's bathroom, clasping a hand over his mouth.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Jason winced, he the former leader of the first Power Ranger team, who had fought against the many deadly foes of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and King Mondo of the Machine Empire, had been reduced to this mess, by his own powers.

Or someone else's powers.

These past few days had been a ritual of violent nauseating attacks that inflicted his body, draining his energy. Before that everything seemed fine, if not awesome once he had been entrusted the Gold Ranger Powers 'temporarily' by Trey, Lord of Triforia.

_A temporary thing._

He began to recall that feeling, that rush of adrenaline, the sheer ecstasy of fighting death defyingly against the forces of evil. Piloting incredible vehicles called Zords.

He had felt it happen all over again, like a dream, when he first received his Red Ranger Powers, The Power of the mighty Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

Only now, this dream, wielding such an incredible power unlike he had done before was coming to its end.

_The Price of Power. _He thought grimly.

Suddenly he felt as though his innards were on fire, which caused his body to spasm. He was on the verge of throwing up as another wave of dizziness struck him.

Jason noticed he was sweating profusely and was gasping for air. He listened from inside the cubicle. Good thing it was the end of the High School run.

He had to get out of here.

* * *

Katherine Hillard the Pink Zeo Ranger was walking with her best friend and fellow Zeo Ranger Tanya Sloan, after a long day of studying at Angel Grove High for the upcoming exams. Kat hoped that King Mondo as well as Prince Gasket wouldn't attempt to interfere whilst she and her friends were studying. It was the middle of summer and a beautiful time of year.

'So you heard the news?' Asked the bubbly Yellow Zeo ranger.

'Yeah.' replied Kat. 'Tommy got a letter from Kimberly, she'll be back after the exams.'

'Wow, I'll finally able to meet the first Pink Power Ranger!' Tanya beamed excitedly.

'You'll love her.'

It was the honest truth, she couldn't be more happy that Kimberly would be coming back after a whole year in Florida, pursuing her career in Gymnastics.

Kat held great admiration for her predecessor, for her fearlessness and passionate drive into following her dreams. She couldn't be more more happy for Tommy being reunited with Kimberly, only. . .

'Are you okay Kat?' Tanya broke into her thoughts.

'Oh, yeah, it's just I can't believe its happened all of a sudden, Kim coming back.'

Tanya could see that her friend was dealing with an inner conflict.

Kat had developed feelings for Tommy since this past year. Tanya then thought against pressing the subject.

'Hey have you seen Jason lately?' She asked Kat.

Katherine simply shook her head. 'I have seen him since earlier today, I hope he's alright.'

'He's been sapped of a lot of energy.' Tanya said. 'Zordon says there might be something wrong the Gold Ranger Powers.'

'I'm getting worried.' Kat sighed. 'I hope those powers aren't rejecting him.'

'Same here.' Tanya looked down to check on the books she carried.

'Oh crap!'

'What's wrong Tanya?'

'I left my sociology textbook back in my locker, I'm going to need it this weekend!'

the Yellow Zeo Ranger groaned. 'Hey you go ahead, I'll catch up with you and the other guys later okay?'

'Okay.' Kat answered.

'I just hope the school isn't closed!' Tanya said frantically as she jogged back to the campus.

Katherine sighed heavily. _I knew it was a bad idea to fall for someone like Tommy._

_He still cares for Kimberly, deeply so. _

_Forget it Kat, it was never meant to be._

She made her way through Angel Grove park, which was usually the quickest route back to her place. She kept her wits about, it's one thing to have strange people try to stalk a young woman on her own or even worse, having to deal with King Mondo's goons.

_I wonder how Jason is?_ The thought came to her mind.

She walked down a pathway that was surrounded by trees. Kat then had felt her pulse quicken, by the slightest sound of the rustling of leaves.

Having being a Power Ranger and facing many dangers in her lifetime, was bound to have her senses heightened as well as her self awareness.

Jason. Katherine's thoughts drifted to the brave veteran ranger. He was such a presence with her and the gang. Such confidence and an expert fighter, he was such a great asset to the team.

She was completely blown away by his Martial Arts skills and grew to respect the former leader. They had fought together on numerous occasions and both helped to look for Tommy, when he had been captured and put under Gasket's control. He was so funny and charismatic too. That amazing smile of his.

Then reality hit her. After the exams, before the end of Term at Angel Grove High, was the Summer Ball. Tommy was bound to ask Kimberly to be his date. And Jason he would ask Emily.

_What's the point? Who else would there be to go with?_

A pained feeling took over as she realised there hasn't really been a guy who's asked her.

Suddenly came some rustling from nearby bushes, which snapped Kat to attention.

She prepared her fighting stance in case it was another of Mondo's Cog ambushes.

'Who's there?' She called out.

No answer.

Kat summoned the courage to move forward,then came a moan of someone in pain.

_What if it's a trap? _She prepared for the worst even if she was alone.

It was then a figure lurched from the bushes. Katherine gasped in horror as a young man fell to his knees.

_Holy shit! Jason!_

_'Katherine.' _He spoke weakly. '_I had to fin. . '_

'Oh no, Jason!' Kat said alarmingly as she just caught the drained boy in her arms. Jason looked terrible as though the light that shone from him was burning out.

She used all her strength to lift him back to his feet. 'Whatever is happening to your power's, it's taking its toll on you! We must take you to Zordon!'

_'No! Not now!'_ He spoke barely audible with whatever strength he had.

'_I had to see you, you could help. .'__  
_

Kat couldn't believe what she heard as she made her way back to her place supporting Jason, before she felt him becoming limp. She prayed to God for him to stay with her.

'Hang on Jason!'

**End of part 1: **

**A/N:** **This is my first PR fic, so anything I missed out or got my facts wrong, sorry about that. As my first note above said it's been a while since seeing the series, just getting my head around a few things! **

**I hope this first part was ok! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Power**** Within: Jason x Katherine fanfic**

**Part 2: From Within**

**A/N: ****The story has been changed to a Three part one, so sorry for any confusion in the First Chapter's Summary:**

**Disclaimer: ****Haim Saban owns all things Power Rangers**

* * *

'Man! That was a close one!' Jason spoke weakly, massaging his temples.

'I'm not sure if a migraine tablet could help with this?' Kat asked as she handed the exhausted young man a glass of water.

'No.' He sighed, inhaling deeply. 'I don't think it's like that.'

'How are you feeling, are you feeling any better?'

'A little thanks.' He said as he took a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid.

Never before had Kat felt so scared for Jason, that feeling of panic and fear that took her when she found him on the brink of unconsciousness, thankfully he was now resting on the couch at her house. Kat's parents were on a family trip to Australia for a few days, leaving her in charge of the place. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt for Jason to stay here to recuperate, even if it was a crazy idea having him over without her parent's knowledge.

'This is getting serious Jase.' Katherine said worriedly as she sat next to him. 'The last battle we had, had left you so drained.'

'I know, I know.' He said wearily.

'Are you sure you don't want me to take you to Zordon or see the others?'

'It's alright, I'll be fine.'

_You're not. _Kat's heart sank; she could sense the uncertainty in Jason's voice, but he was strong and a fighter and didn't need too much hassle. She put a reassuring hand on his.

'Then at least get some rest, to get your energy back. We'll figure out the solution to what's happening to your powers.'

'Not my powers.' Jason said solemnly.

_That's right._ Kat realised it was only a matter of time before Trey and his three forms would recover and combine again and that Jason would have to return the Gold Ranger powers.

'Is there anything else I could do for you?' She asked kindly.

'No thanks, it's okay.'

Katherine managed to smile for him. 'Rest Jason, it's gonna be alright.'

Suddenly to her surprise a warm hand clasped and engulfed her small delicate one, the next thing Kat knew was that she saw two mahogany dark eyes that seemed to glow softly like a subtle gold, by the light of gratitude.

'Thanks Kat, I really appreciate it.' Jason's deep husky voice spoke, that was warm and gentle.

Kat held her breath, she felt tremors begin to course through her by his touch and she felt her cheeks heat up. She smiled sheepishly.

_God, she is beautiful. _Jason was also breath taken, mesmerised by those sky blue, sapphire orbs that gazed back into his.

The Pink Zeo Ranger's hair golden and wavy, that fell in a lovely soft hairstyle that enhanced her attractiveness.

She was wearing a pretty floral pink summer dress that looked great on her.

Those lips, her smile. Such warmth that radiated from the young woman.

After what seemed like an eternity, Katherine finally spoke.

'Hey we have an exam coming up, I have to study.'

'Oh yeah, shit I forgot about that.' Jason groaned.

'It's alright; I'll help you out with studying when you feel a lot better.' Kat reassured him.

'You're wonderful.' The boy smiled, gratefully. 'I owe you one.'

Kat returned his smile. 'I'll be in the kitchen, let me know if you need anything alright?'

'Actually I hope you don't mind, I'm feeling tired, I could use a nap thanks, but only for a little while.' Jason said.

'Sure go for it, you need to get your strength back.'

'Thanks nurse Katherine.' He said jokingly.

Katherine was glad that Jason was not all upset and laughed at his humour.

That was one of the traits that were great about him.

As Kat turned toward to the kitchen, she stopped halfway in the living room doorway and took one last look at Jason.

His eyes were now closed, his broad chest gently rising and falling with each breath.

His skin somewhat glistened with the sheen of sweat, enhancing strong, hard muscles.

He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Gazing at him, Kat felt her throat closed.

He was indeed a strikingly handsome young man, no wonder many girls fell for him and his charming nature, including Emily.

_What is going on Kat?_ She thought to herself as she entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table with her books. Even when she tried to get down with her revision, her mind was a tangled myriad of emotions that swelled within her.

Those feelings were just so hard to describe, of course she couldn't bare Jason being hurt and it pained her to see what he was going through. Yet she had never felt so afraid of losing him.

_Goddammit Kat._ She mentally scolded herself. _What are you getting yourself into?_

She felt as though butterflies were flying everywhere in her stomach. She found it so hard to believe that an incredibly talented Martial Artist and gorgeous guy like Jason would be crashing on her couch, even if it was only until he gets well again.

_I wonder how much more Jason will be able to withstand these physical and mentally draining attacks until Trey calls for him._ _I know it must be difficult to give up such an immense power, but it's been killing him._

She sighed. Never had Katherine felt so confused experiencing such feelings, which she had not felt towards Jason before.

_I better start studying before I completely loose it._

* * *

The sky was turning dark as thick clouds descended upon the Earth. Mist swirled blanketing Jason's vision, his heart pounding in his throat as he ran as fast as he could from the void of blackness that was engulfing him. He had already transformed into his Gold Ranger armour, he then stopped to a halt and readied himself for anything to lunge out and attack as the mist grew thicker.

'_What the fuck's going on?'_

Jason was gasping out for air, he turned looking in every direction and the mist still relentless surrounded him, isolating him from the outside world. He was trapped.

_What is this?_

The ominous dark mist blurred his vision, with all of his strength Jason tried to reach outwards as though he was trying to find any source of light that could help him break through.

'_I can't move!' _ That had been the last thing Jason had called out as the dark void consumed him.

* * *

Jason's eyes snapped open; his breathing became laboured and more rapid. He was drenched in sweat, his pulse pounding in his ears.

He looked around, adjusting his vision to his surroundings, until he realised where he was.

_Holy shit. That was some nightmare._

He sat up on Katherine's couch, placing his head in his palms.

He sighed deeply. 'This is too weird.' Jason then noticed that the living room he was in had become much darker as the day from outside had turned into evening.

_Shit, I wonder how long I took my nap. _

The boy stood up, stretching out his taught muscles. _Also I wonder how Katherine is._

He reached down for his backpack and gathered himself as he headed toward the kitchen.

_Oh God._

Jason stopped in his tracks in the doorway to see Kat slumped upon the table of books in the midst of her studies, her head resting on folded hands.

The veteran ranger felt his cheeks begin to flush and it wasn't because he was feeling feverish again.

Katherine was in a peaceful sleep, her golden hair spread out like waves on a beach that swept to one side of her head like a halo.

Her serene face rested on her hands on the opposite side and her cheeks rosy.

Jason knew that from the very beginning from the first time he met Katherine, had there been something about her that drew him to her. She was an incredibly pretty if not beautiful young woman. Her kindness and warmth was one of the traits that radiated from her.

He swallowed. _Kat has done a lot for me._

Putting down his backpack, Jason carefully and as quietly as possible lifted Kat up from the table supporting her back. He knelt down beside her and carefully without trying to disturb her slumber, carried the Pink Zeo ranger in his arms and headed back to the living room.

Kat mumbled in her sleep as Jason very gently lay her down on the couch, her head resting on the pillows. He then found as soft blanket on one of the chairs and tenderly draped it on Katherine's sleeping form. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Thank you Kat, I'll see you tomorrow.' The young man took one last look upon her breathtakingly beautiful face and turned to leave quietly.

'_Jason?'_

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding rapidly as he looked behind him to see

Katherine's sapphire blue eyes fluttered open.

'What time is it? Did I just doze off?' She asked taking a big yawn.

'Actually you weren't the only one.' Jason grinned. 'I found myself doing the same thing, until I woke up and found you snoozing whilst studying on the job.'

'Aw, man.' Kat mumbled rubbing her eyes.

Jason then spoke. 'I was going to thank you, for helping me.'

The young woman looked up surprised; again she felt the sensation of her cheeks heating up.

'That's okay Jase. I'm always here if you need me.'

Jason smiled a smile that radiated his warmth. 'I better get going.'

'Don't you want to stay for dinner?' Kat spoke up before she could stop herself.

'Uh, dinner?'

'Yeah, It's pretty late and since you're here maybe I could save you the trouble?'

_Kat, what are you doing?_

'It's very kind of you, but I'm really not sure.' Jason too felt his heat rise in his cheeks.

'It's okay, it's my treat as you need to get your energy back and I think there's steak.' She uttered.

Jason was deep in thought. 'Are you sure I wouldn't be overstaying my welcome?' He asked finally.

'Oh no! Of course it wouldn't.' Kat said, feeling her voice become higher.

The look of uncertainty started to fade from Jason's expression. 'Alright, if you insist, but I'll be doing the cooking, it's my way of thanking you for inviting me to dinner!'

* * *

'Should I help?' Kat asked from the kitchen doorway as Jason was carefully turning the two pieces of steak, heating up in the pan.

'It's alright,' He smiled. 'Like I said, it's for what you've done for me, I couldn't be more grateful Kat. I had to return the favour.'

'Well okay, I'll lay out the table.'

'Sure, go for it, I'll be right with you.' Jason called out to her.

Kat then turned on the stereo in the living room, she was turning channels from heavy metal to a more softer, dinner jazz music. It was

then she felt the sensations, surge through her as she returned to the kitchen and started laying the table.

The Pink Zeo Ranger felt her pulse quickening as she carefully kept herself aware not to drop any cutlery onto the floor.

_Is this really such a good idea? I had to do something, I had to help him, he wanted to see me as I do too, but. . . . I've never felt so confused._

The conflicting emotions began tormenting her.

_Although, I felt like something told me that I just wanted Jason to be happy again and not loose faith in himself._

* * *

'Wow, Jason I didn't know you were quite the cook! This looks great.' Katherine beamed at the immaculate display of glasses of orange juice, a mixed leaf salad bowl placed in the centre and two

what seemed like perfectly cooked steaks on two dinner plates.

'Yeah,' Jason blushed slightly, smiling. 'My mom kinda helped me with that.'

'That's amazing.' Kat patted his arm warmly as the two rangers sat down for their evening meal. 'Great job Jase! I don't know what to say!'

'Please, it's okay don't say anything, I just hope it doesn't taste bad!' He grinned.

She giggled before taking a bite. 'You underestimate yourself, it tastes really good!'

* * *

'So I had this dream earlier, where I was the Gold Ranger and there was like this dark void that kept chasing after me.' Jason told Katherine as he was cutting the last few

pieces of his steak.

'That's awful.' Kat said worriedly.

'I know, some weird shit huh?' Jason answered grimly.

'I guess with your Gold Ranger Powers fading it must be very difficult.'

He sighed. 'Yeah, but hey all good things come to an end right?'

Kat swallowed as she fiddled with her fork moving her salad leaves around on her plate. She knew how hard it must be for for Jason to take.

'But it can't be all bad, you'll still be with us.' Kat said trying to lighten the mood.

'True, but I'm not really sure about it not being all bad Kat.'

Katherine felt a sudden chill rush through her and found it difficult to eat the remains of her meal.

'Nothing bad will happen Jase, trust me.' She said meekly.

Jason couldn't help but notice the tension which was growing within Kat. Her eyes, averted to her plate, as though she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

'Hey, don't worry about me Kat, I'm still here.' Jason said trying to sound positive.

'I thought. . .' Kat suddenly spoke, but no more was she able to say.

'Huh, you thought?' Jason asked concerned.

'That, that you weren't going to make it.' Kat felt her stomach drop as she said those last few words.

'I'm sorry, please excuse me.' She gathered her half-finished plate and cutlery leaving a confused Jason watching her go.

_**-**_**To be continued. . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Within: A JasonxKatherine fic Part 3**

**Hey everyone, it's been a while but finally got the final piece together. This chapter is longer than the previous ones and contains adult themes, so brace yourselves! Also Thanking those for feedback! Glad this story is turning out okay! Also this may be random, but have added the song lyrics of '_This Woman's Work,' _by Kate Bush as a background song as it reflect certain elements to this story. **

**Disclaimer: Saban and Levy are the ones behind the Power Rangers Franchise.**

**Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

**Power Within: Part 3**

**Unity**

Later Jason helped clear up the dining table just before going after Katherine.

He could not stop himself thinking of what had gotten into her and began to worry.

The stereo was still playing as he entered the living room where he found her, sitting on the couch; she had a look of sadness on her face that rested in her palms.

'Hey Kat, are you okay?' Jason asked concerned.

'Oh, yeah everything's fine.' Katherine answered snapping out of her reverie.

'No really, if it had been something I said. .' Jason began as he sat next to Kat, where she felt herself tremble by his closeness.

'No it's alright, it's just. . .'

Kat drew a breath before finally saying, 'We have the Summer Ball coming up.'

_*Pray God you can cope, I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world. .*_

That song, this Woman's Work by Kate Bush started playing softly on the stereo. It was one

of Katherine's favourite tracks.

'Oh yeah, will you be going?' Jason asked.

She felt her stomach drop. Exhaling with a heavy sigh, she shrugged. 'I don't think I'll be going.'

'You're not? Are you kidding me? C'mon Kat all our friends will be there.'

'I know . . . I just don't think it's for me.' She answered downheartedly.

'God, I know you must think I'm talking utter crap.'

'I do not think so at all.' Jason reassured her, patting her shoulder. 'Don't worry about it.'

_*Ooh it's hard on the man, now his part is over. Now starts the craft of the father.*_

Jason began to understand why Katherine had been acting so strange. He realised also

that now in this very moment he had to take his chance. It's now or never, he had to tell her. He swallowed hard.

'Um Katherine, I hope you don't mind me asking.' Jason braced himself for what he was about to say next.

'You wouldn't happen to have a date to go with would you?'

Katherine's face slowly raised up to meet Jason's; her mouth began to turn dry.

'Err. . . .Not really.'

Like Kat, Jason also felt emotional tremors entangle within him. He fought inwardly with himself. _ C'mon Jase, be a man. Don't leave her hanging._

His heart leapt almost out of his chest as he asked the young woman,

'Katherine, would you like to go to the Summer Ball with me?'

It was as though the whole world stood still and time was non-existent between the two rangers.

Kat felt her stomach flip over. _Is this for real?_ She struggled to get the words out of her mouth as she asked finally; 'But, what about Emily?'

Jason blinked surprised. 'Emily?'

'Well yeah,' Kat said frowning in confusion. 'Aren't you going to go with her?'

Jason then looked crestfallen and sighed. 'To tell you the truth Kat, I don't think she'd want to. It seemed all this time she had fallen for another guy at the juice bar.'

Kat gasped. 'What? I don't believe it.'

Jason chuckled. 'Well one thing I do know is that there's a really amazing girl that was here with me all along.'

He didn't realise it despite his nervousness that his hand met with Katherine's. In response to his touch, the young woman felt herself sinking, sinking into an ocean of warm feelings, tingling through her body. That throbbing sensation burned within her, yearning, aching for him.

She looked into his eyes again; those warm comforting brown eyes that reflected her emotions.

'Jason.' She spoke exhaling deeply.

'Yeah.'

'Promise me, that I won't lose you.' Kat's lower lip trembled. 'You are a part of us, an incredible fighter and a great member of our team. When you came after Tommy from Gasket and now you suffering these after effects of the Gold Ranger powers, I was….afraid, I was so afraid.'

'Hey it's ok.'

The girl then found herself wrapped in strong arms of Jason, being pulled closer, her breasts pressed against his broad chest.

Her cheek brushed his as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She then too enveloped her arms around his waist, melting herself into him. She inhaled the young man's musky scent and felt his heart beating in union with hers.

Jason allowed his face to nuzzle into Katherine's sea of golden hair as he embraced her.

After what seemed like an eternity both rangers felt as though their doubts were fading away and they were no longer afraid.

'Katherine, I promise I won't leave you, no matter what.' Jason spoke gently. 'I'll always be here, with the rest of the guys and with you.'

It was then the boy felt delicate fingers touch his jaw, a fingertip was tracing it tenderly.

He saw two beautiful, breath-taking blue pools of sapphire looking back at him, making his pulse race quicker.

*_I know you have a little life in you yet; I know you have a lot of strength left._

_I know you have a little life in you yet; I know you have a lot of strength left.*_

'Jason. . .' Katherine began opening her mouth before a strong hand touched her cheek and her body trembled as the heat within her began to rise.

_*I should be crying but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking.*_

'Yes, I will go, I will go with you to the summer ball.'

It was Jason's stomach's turn to flip over, his breath caught in his throat. He could not believe what he had just heard. The nightmares he had experienced earlier had evaporated and he had now entered a wonderful dream.

_*Of all the things I should have said, but I never said. All the things I should have done, but I never did. All the things I should have given, but I didn't._

_Oh, darling, make it go. Make it go away.*_

The current Gold Ranger tenderly stroked Katherine's soft cheek and the Pink Zeo Ranger placed hers on his.

Nothing seemed to exist around them in the living room. Their lips began throbbing, then found themselves drawing nearer to each other.

Passionate energy surged through each other as their lips met. Kat was sharing her life force with Jason, which made him feel re-energised unlike anything he had felt before.

Their souls were connected and their bodies joined as one.

They tasted each other and Jason felt the sensual tension fire up within him, he slipped his tongue into Katherine's mouth, her body shuddered.

Jason then planted passionate kisses onto her neck and she groaned in a pleasurable trance.

They allowed to touch one another, exploring each other through the confines of their clothing.

Kat began unbuttoning Jason's dark shirt letting it slip off his broad shoulders, as she did so she lowered her head and placed hot kisses onto his bare chest.

Jason helped Kat lift her summer dress up off her shoulders and over her head, having it fall softly to the floor.

She was now in her lacy underwear of a baby pink bra and panties, revealing an athletically toned ballerina's body.

_My God._

Jason was completely mesmerised by Katherine's beauty and of every curve of her body.

Indescribable energy coursed through him, he was starting to feel so much better than he had been since the Gold Ranger powers began draining him. Those fading powers however no longer bothered him. What he was feeling right now with Katherine felt as incredible as any source of power in existence.

He realised that even without his Gold Ranger powers, he had his place with his great group of friends, Tommy, Billy, Tanya, Adam, his Red Ranger counterpart Rocky also fellow veteran Rangers Kimberly, Zack and Trini, even the wise mentor Zordon and Alpha 5. Their friendship mattered more to him than anything else, and his heart found his place with Katherine, he wouldn't ever give them for granted.

*_Give me these moments back. Give them back to me. Give me that little kiss. Give me your hand. *_

Katherine bit her lower lip; she then cupped Jason's face in her hands and took his lips in hers. He was shirtless as he stood up from the couch, as the young woman began to tug at the belt buckle of his jeans. Jason tenderly held onto her slender waist and caressed his fingertips upwards at her back. He then unclasped Kat's bra while she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, letting Jason peel them off and let it fall to the floor, along with her lacy bra.

Jason was completely breath taken and entranced by what he saw. Katherine's half naked form stood before him, now wearing only her panties, her sun-kissed golden hair fell in waves that draped her naked breasts.

She then placed her hands on Jason's chest, gazing into his lust clouded eyes, feeling the heat in her touch and his muscles dancing in response. Jason felt the bulge in his briefs begin to stiffen in his state of arousal after such foreplay; Katherine too felt a throbbing sensation tingling in her lower region. She pressed another passionate kiss to his lips before the veteran leader lifted her up off her feet, letting her clasp her legs around his waist, both of them lost in a sea of passion.

* * *

Kat felt her body heating up, despite being now completely naked and

lying on her bed as the cool night air seeped through her half open windows.

Her heart pounding as Jason knelt beside her, the muscles of his nude body rippled in the moonlight. Kat trembled with desire as he left a string of wet and hot kisses down her neck, to her breasts and down towards her navel, his hot breath teasing her sensitive skin. Kat felt her eyelids flutter after Jason began softly gnawing at her thigh.

Her fingers began to dig at his short raven hair, gasping with the unfathomable pleasure. Their panting breaths mingled between each other's lips. Their bodies yearned toward shared pleasure.

Jason then rose up and absorbed Kat's moan into his mouth, she welcomed his lips and her tongue entangled with his.

Every sense of Katherine was filled with Jason's being, his musky scent, the hot feel of his skin, the taste of his tongue, to his very soul igniting with hers.

With their mouths still connected Kat then pulled Jason to her, allowing him in. She arched her head back, gasping as she felt him enter, slowly. Jason's pelvic muscles tightened and he began to gently thrust himself forward. A groan sprang from his throat, as he quickened the pace; his hands roamed the slick smooth back of the Pink Zeo Ranger, pulling her against him. Katherine felt as though her body was on fire, with the friction building up within her. Then it was as though something that started off as a dim ember had ignited into a tremendous flame of pure energy.

The physical connection between them had morphed into something more primal. Like frenzied fireflies the sparks surged within Jason and Katherine binding them together, uniting them both, in their power, their strength and their very souls. An overwhelming aura had washed over them both, as the essence of their inner powers combined.

The sensations became more and more heightened as the world around the two seemed like it was glowing brighter. Dancing flames of the energy became hotter through the intercourse, Kat gasped for air as her and Jason's body heated up.

The muscles in Jason's throat clenched, as Katherine's pelvis grinded against his. Kat then placed her hands on his chest digging her nails into his pecs with an animalistic urge. Their moans became an aria filling the room with the burning light from within the two. After the experience reached the peak of its climax the surging light of the shared energy began to flicker, Jason snapped his head back with a heavy sigh until he felt his body loosen and gently let Kat allow himself to carefully rest upon her her. Both rangers closed their eyes and surrendered themselves to the aftershocks, their sweat bathed bodies heaved with heavy breaths from their physical unity. After a long while letting the heat cool down, Jason slid off from Katherine, she felt the loss of the connection keenly as its aura began to fade.

Jason lay his head down next to Kat's, both gazing into each other's eyes, both noticed that the light within them from their connection glowed softly as the embers dimmed. The young man wrapped a strong forearm around Katherine, holding her close enough to feel each other hearts pounding against one another. The girl tenderly caressed his cheek, their gaze locked together for a long while.

'That was amazing,' Kat breathed.

'Yeah,' Jason answered panting. 'It's like, wow, just wow!' Kat felt him stoke her bare back and buried herself into his chest; the boy lowered his head and kissed her wet forehead. _'I love you.' _

'_I love you too.'_ Kat whispered as the dying embers of light that surged around them burned out in the dark.

* * *

The warm golden rays of dawn peeped from between the curtains, shining through upon to where the young couple slept. Jason and Katherine's forms were entwined with each other, their embrace unbroken. It was then the young woman rustled as the birds sang outside. Her eyes slowly opening and winced as the sun's daylight shone upon her face. She looked across to see her hand placed upon Jason's heart, beating softly beneath her palm. Rhythmic breaths he took as his chest rose up and lowered. Katherine's head rested on his shoulder and her body was pressed against his. His warmth radiated onto her like a wave of wonderful bliss, the tantalising scent of him and of their lovemaking intoxicated Kat, making her heart flutter. She lifted her cheek from his chest and placed a passionate kiss across his jaw, tasting his warm skin on her lips. After she had parted her lips from him, she felt Jason had shifted, his serene features stirred. Then his eyes flickered slowly open and soon he saw the two beautiful sapphire orbs gaze into his.

'Hey.' Kat smiled.

'Hey beautiful.' Jason whispered.

'I can see you're feeling a lot better than before.' She beamed.

'I have you to thank for that.' He grinned.

Kat giggled blushing and she lowered her head upon Jason's chest and gazed beyond the windows. 'I can't imagine, what the others would say about us.'

Jason smiled as he twirled a strand of Katherine's golden locks between his fingers.

'Boy they'd be in for a surprise.' He gazed down to see her beautiful face gazing up at him, warm lips collided, melding together once more. As they parted, Kat felt Jason's strong hand gently stroke her cheek.

'Katherine, I want you to know that no matter what happens, even If I were to lose my powers tomorrow or even as soon as today, whatever we have to face that comes our way, I'll always be there, with you.'

The Pink Zeo Ranger felt her heart was being warmed up as she gazed lovingly into Jason's eyes, where the flickers of gold danced within them.

Last night was an experience of an incredible bond they shared, as Katherine helped Jason regain his strength to control the Gold Ranger Powers. Although she was uncertain how long it would hold up for him, Kat was incredibly grateful to see him better than ever and most of all, that he was happy. Both she and Jason realised they had found their place in the circle amongst their group of friends. They connected with each other, they had someone to live and fight for and both were determined to put an end to the tyranny of King Mondo and the Machine Empire and any other form of destructive evil force. Together, they would fight to the very end, until peace is restored to all humankind.

'I'll be here with you too Jase.' Said Katherine as she held on to the young man, as their love flared within their hearts. 'Always.'

**THE**** END**


End file.
